The Maze
by singingprilly
Summary: Buffy and Spike are put in a maze and they have to learn to work with eachother to get out.
1. Default Chapter

  
  
Author: April Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Rating: Some parts PG but later on it might be R  
  
Feedback: yes

Summary: Spike and Buffy have been placed in a maze by two Gods and has to learn to work together to get the next clue to get out.  
  
Part 1  
  
" What are we going to do with those two? They are always fighting. We have to do something." "All in due time my dear. All in due time."  
  
The Gods were watching Buffy beat on Spike yet again. She had him pinned to the damp ground.  
  
" Why are you always trying to see me? I don't want you. I broke it off. It just hurts too much to have you doing this to me." Buffy was yelling.  
  
" I am not trying to see you on purpose. You are always patrolling. I am out at night minding my own business and then 'Wham' there you are. Playing beat up on Spike." Spike was saying as he was blocking her blows.  
  
" That is just a lame excuse. You never used to always be here. Why can't you just find somewhere else to be when you know that I will be patrolling?"  
  
"Fine if that is what you want then fine, I will leave." Blocking another blow.  
" I just thought that since you were out patrolling alone that you would like someone to watch your back in case something went all wonky."  
  
" That is what I want." Delivering yet another harsh punch to the ribs. " And I don't need your help. I was doing it alone long before you ever came into the picture." Drop kick, face punch. Spike landed on the hard ground and Buffy straddled him. How can he still take this? It has got to hurt. " Why are you not gone!" She yelled.  
  
" You have to get off me so that I can get up. Then I will be on my way!" He yelled at her.  
  
Right as she was getting off there was a bright flash.  
  
"What the hell?" They both said.  
  
"What should we do with them?"  
  
" Lets keep them in limbo for a while and think of something."  
  
"Won't that be bad for them to stay in limbo for a long period of time?"  
  
"It will feel like mere seconds to them"  
  
" This is what we are going to do. We are going to place them in a maze and make them work together to get out it. They will be given obstacles that require both of them to work together."  
  
" Ok. How are we going to convince them?"  
  
" When we send them back they will have no knowledge of what has just happened to them. I will possess the male and make him take the girl. I will meet you in the Oracles room and we will go from there."  
  
"Wait, that is your plan? Sorry but that sounds just a little too easy. I think that we should do it this way. Neither of us possesses them but strongly suggest to the male that he needs to get the girl somewhere where they can talk. Have him kidnap her. Tell him where to bring her and go from there."  
  
"Care to make a wager on whose plan will work?"  
  
" That would be a fine idea. How about whoever wins gets to rule for one year."  
  
"Agreed. Prepare to lose.  
  
" Are you going to get off me anytime soon or have you changed your mind?" Spike said.  
  
"Did you see that? That bright light? Come on you had to have seen it. It was really bright."  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about. Slayer. Maybe you took one too many blows to the head." Spike told her.  
  
" What? If anyone took too many blows to the head it was you." Buffy replied.  
  
" Alright I saw the bloody light. Now will you get off ? You have a boney ass and it is starting to hurt."  
  
Buffy scrambled to her feet and started to walk away when Spike grabbed her arm and turned her towards him.  
  
"Buffy we have to talk. I let you do all the talking when you broke it off but now it is my turn. That is the only reason that I am out here."  
  
" I have nothing to say to you. I also don't have time to listen to your  
bleeding heart crap. I have to finish patrolling and then get home to Dawn." Buffy said as she jerked her arm free.  
  
" Why do you have to be so bloody impossible. All I want to tell you that I agree with you. We should break it off. What we were doing was wrong, we were using each other and it isn't healthy for you. You need to find someone that is breathing. Someone that will understand who you are and what you do. Don't go and find the first nancy boy and get all hooked up. Shop for a while. That is all I wanted to say."  
  
" Are you out of your mind. Are you trying to say that you were going to break up with me! I broke up with you! Where the hell do you get off saying that? Thought you would get me to change my mind. Well you are very wrong. After I walk away I don't ever want to see you again. No more showing up at the house claiming to see Dawn and helping her with her homework, no more showing up while I am on patrol, nothing." Buffy said before she turned around and was walking away.  
  
" Oh no you don't!" Spike yelled and grabbed her. " You are coming with me and we are going to have this out once and for all." He knew just the place to go where there would be no distractions.  
  
" Well it looks like I won. I guess that I will be ruler for a year. What should I do first?"  
  
" Not so fast. We have just begun. They need to talk out their problems,  
realize that the feelings they have for each other are deep. They will be put to a test which will require them to work together. They will be given obstacles that will test them. After they get through then that will determine the winner."  
  
" Where are we?" Buffy asked.  
  
" I have no clue."   
  
" You have no clue? You are the one that brought us here."  
  
" No I was just going to take you to a different crypt where we could be alone and not be disturbed."  
  
" So you have no idea where we are? How did we get here then?"  
  
" I don't really remember but I believe it has something to do with this bump on the back of my head."  
  
A strobe light was turned on and a voice started speaking. " Welcome, Spike and Buffy."  
  
" Let us out of here you nut!" Buffy yelled.  
  
"Silence! You will listen and you will follow directions or you will never see the light of day again. Is that understood?" The voice boomed.  
  
"Yes."   
  
"Yes."  
  
" This is all your fault Spike, if you would have just let me go when I first tried we wouldn't be in this spot."  
  
" My fault? You're the one that broke it off and didn't give me a chance to reply to your statement. All I wanted to do was talk it through. But no the almighty Slayer had to have the last word."  
  
" For the love of all that is normal would you two shut up! These are the rules. You have to get to the other side of this maze. You will have to work together to get out. If you try and cheat you will be sent back to the beginning and you will have to start over. If that happens each of the tasks will become harder so I suggest that you cheat. There will be no climbing over the walls. There is a lid to prevent that. If you try to break through the walls you will be punished. There will be obstacles that you must accomplish to be given the next clue. This could take you as short as a few days and as long as a few years. Your choice. Are you ready to begin?"  
  
" Yes" They both answered.  
  
" Then let the games begin."


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

" This is what is going to happen. You will have to follow the rules to the Tee. If you don't you know the consequences. Some of the tasks are going to be for Spike and he must do them. Others will be for Buffy. There will be no switching tasks. Yes some will be off the rocker but deal with it. There is also going to be rewards if you complete the task to my liking. You will be provided with food and when I feel that you have had enough for the day I will let you sleep."

" Um, sorry to interrupt but what do I do if I have to go the bathroom?" Buffy asked.

" When you have to use the facilities just say bathroom and you will be taken where you can go. You won't be able to escape from there so don't even try it."

" You said that we would be provided with food. In case you don't know it I am a Vampire and I don't eat food for the nourishment factor." Spike told him.

" You will be provided with blood and such. Now, any further questions before you get started?"

When they didn't answer they were placed at the beginning of the maze.

" Remember to work together. I will be watching you."

" Ok I don't want to be here and you don't want to be here. So lets just try to get thought this and go our separate ways." Buffy told him.

" All right lets get this started. What is the first task?" Spike asked.

" First we have to follow these directions. 'Follow the yellow brick road to the..."

" What the hell is that? Are you serious? There is no yellow..."

Before he had a chance to finish his statement a yellow brink road appeared.

" Um Buffy what the hell are you wearing? And what are you laughing at?" Spike said while laughing.

Buffy looked down and realized that she was dressed like Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz.

" What are you laughing at? At least I still look like myself."

Spike followed her eyes and noticed that his leather duster was replaced with fur.

" What is this suppose to be?" He asked her.

" Well if you think about it the first clue is to follow the yellow brink road and I am Dorothy and you are obviously the Cowardly Lion. Oh and we are not in Kansas anymore." She replied before she broke into a fit of giggles.

" All right stop with the laughing finish reading the clue so we can get out of here." Spike said.

" Ok we are to follow the yellow brick road while skipping and holding hands. While we are doing that we have to be on the look out for the munchkins and collect what they are to give us. The more we get the more time gets taken off our final tally. What is with that face?" Buffy asked as she was looking at Spike who had a disgusted look on his face.

" I am not skipping. I am not a member of the Nancy Tribe. I will not skip!" He yelled.

" Did you forget that in order to get out of here we have to work as a team? Try and take this seriously."

" Ok let's go." Spike said as he took Buffy's hand in his and started skipping down the road.

"What is with the costumes? They both look ridiculous."

"It is part of the plan. They have to get over it. Plus it is an added bonus for us. Just look at the Big Bad Vampire dressed like the Cowardly Lion.

" You are evil."

" Yes but this might take them awhile to get through so it has to keep us entertained."

" Ok we are at the end of the road and we have collected 10 objects. Does that mean 10 seconds, 10 minutes, hours, days, weeks, what?" Buffy asked.

" How should I know? We are to put them in the box here and then get our next clue." Spike told her.

" Well while you are doing that I need to go. 'Bathroom'"

Buffy was whisked away.

" Oh this is..."

Before Spike could finish Buffy was back.

"So where did I go do you know?" She asked him.

" You said your little word and you were whisked away in to a port-o-potty that appeared right in front of me. That is where you went."

" But it looked like a massive bathroom that you could fit an entire house in. That is weird. Did you get the next clue?"

" Yes."

" Well what does it say that we have to do?"

" This is a me one."

" Ok what do you have to do?"

" I have to sing a Billy Idol song while playing a pink guitar and wearing a tutu. Stop with the laughing dammit!" Spike yelled.

" I am sorry but a pink tutu? This is going to be fun. Too bad that I don't have a camera."

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

"You are evil you do know that?"

" I did say that this was not going to be easy. If they make fun of each other than I think that they can work very well together."

" All right I am ready." Spike said as he finished changing.

" You know that out fit would look a lot better without the duster and boots." Buffy said trying not to laugh.

" Hey, all it said was that I was to wear a tutu. It said nothing about what else I wear. Anyways, it is breezy in this. All right. Any requests?"

" Sure how about 'Dancing with myself.' That should be fun"

" Ok but one laugh out of you and I will not be responsible for my actions. Got it?"

" Got it. Rock on."

Spike began to sing the song and Buffy was mesmerized by his voice.

'On the floors of Tokyo

Down in London town's a go-go

With the record selection

And the mirror's reflection

I'm a-dancing with my self'

Buffy was trying not to laugh but seeing the big bad wearing a tutu with black boots and his duster were too much for her to keep quiet.

" Go ahead and laugh I sound horrible and I look ridiculous." Spike said.

" You don't sound horrible. You have a great voice. I am however laughing at your outfit. And those legs. Since you can't get any sunshine you could at least get some meat on them. It looks like you stole them off a chicken."

" Are you finished yet? I would like to get this over with so I can get back into my own clothes."

" I think that we have heard enough. We should let them pass this one and then let them get some sleep. They are not going to be very cooperative if they are tired. They might also kill each other."

" I agree. I will pass them on this task. As for sleep. They may or may not like the rules of this one."

" You have passed this task. Your next one will be in the morning. Close your eyes and hold hands and you will get to where you will sleep." The voice told them.

They were whisked away into the night. When they opened their eyes they were in a giant room that had only one bed. It was big enough for them both to sleep in and not touch.

" Holy cow. This room is huge. Not a big fan of the bed but it looks to be big enough for a non-touchy night. Do you think you can stay on your side of the bed?" Buffy asked Spike.

" I think that I can manage. But can..."

Before he could finish, sleeping clothes appeared on the bed.

" Oh lets see what we have here." Buffy said as she headed for the bed.

" I think that these boxers with red hearts are for you." Buffy said with a giggle.

" I believe that this nightie is for you. Should have checked out what the jammie selection was before I promised to stay on my side of the bed."

" Spike you did promise. Will you keep it or should I be worried?"

" I'm not going to welsh. I will keep to my side."

As Buffy got dressed in the bathroom Spike changed and crawled under the covers and waited for Buffy to emerge. When she finally did Spike's breath caught in his throat. It would have been if he breathed. She had the light from the bathroom behind her and she looked like a goddess.

" Spike what are you staring at?"

" Nothing pet just come to bed. We have no idea what time our torturers' are going to get us up."

" All right. Remember your promise." She said to silence. How like a guy to fall right asleep.

Buffy was almost asleep when she heard something from the other side of the bed. It sounded like singing.

'Oh,oh,oh dancing with myself

Oh, oh, oh dancing with myself

Well there's nothing to lose

And there's nothing to prove

And I'm dancing with myself

Oh, oh, oh,oh'

Buffy smiled knowing that Spike was singing in his sleep and that she had something to make fun of him later. She fell right to sleep.

Part 4

" So what do you have in mind for these two today?"

" Have you ever heard of the game where you stand in front of someone and you close your eyes and fall back and you have to trust that the person behind you is going to catch you?"

"Can't say that I have. Are you sure that they are ready for this? I mean we really haven't given them a chance to get past the vampire and slayer."

" We will all in due time."

' He looks do peaceful and almost non-evil sleeping.' Buffy thought. She decided that she should get up before he woke up and noticed that she was watching him.

" Where you going luv?" Spike asked her as she got up.

" I thought that I would get dressed and eat before we are summoned." She told him

" That sounds like a great idea. Do you want the shower first?"

" No you go ahead."

Spike crawled out of bed and walked to the bathroom still wearing the red heart boxers. Buffy hid a grin and she watched him.

While he was showering she looked around the room for a clue as to what they are to do next.

" The shower is... What are you doing?" He asked her.

"I was just looking for our next clue."

" Oh well I will keep looking while you shower."

' What is going on? We are actually having a conversation and we are not hitting each other. Must be that she is not a morning person.'

While they were eating breakfast their next clue came.

" 'You will learn to trust the other.' That's it. That's all it says? What do you think it means?" Spike said.

"I think we might be playing this game I haven't played in years. One of us will stand behind the other and one will close their eyes and fall back. You have to trust that the person behind won't let you fall."

"That is correct." Came a booming voice. With that they were taken to a room that had padding on the walls and on the floor.

" Buffy you will go first."

" I don't think so. I think that he should go first. He is after all my enemy."

" Buffy you will go first." This time more sternly.

" Fine doesn't have to get all grumpy like." She turned to Spike and said, " If you drop me so help you had better run."

" If he drops you that will be the least of his worries. You will keep doing this task until I feel that you would trust each other with your lives. Or un-lives. Whichever you prefer."

" I promise Buffy I will try to catch you."

" Oh before I forget. You both will be blindfolded. You will be placed at the opposite end of the room. Buffy you will walk backwards ten paces and Spike you will walk forward ten paces. Then Buffy you will fall back. Your arms have to be crossed over you chest. If you don't catch her you will be brought back to the beginning and you will start again. Once I feel that you trust him we will switch. An no peeking."

" Wait I don't remember that being in the rule book. Is this some sick and twisted new rule they added?"

" This will ensure that you have complete trust in the other."

The voice said and then was gone.

" Do we get to talk or use our hands or anything?"

" Talking but no hands. I will be watching."

" Ok well lets get this over with."

' I can't believe that I have to go first. What did I do to deserve this?' Buffy thought.

"Are you ready Buffy?"

" I guess I am as ready as I will ever be."

" I will count this time. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Ok go ahead and fall back."

All he caught was air.

" You didn't catch me you son of a bitch!" Buffy yelled.

" Well where the hell are you?" Spike yelled back.

" I will count this time. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. You had better catch me."

Air again.

" Dammit Buffy this is getting ridiculous. Where are you?"

" Over here you jerk."

" Are you walking backwards or forwards?"

" Backwards, like I was told. What about you?"

" Forwards."

" All right may be we need to listen to each other better. Instead of just falling this time I will call out your name and then if you sound far away then we no that I am going to land on my butt. Lucky for you the floor is padded. Does that sound ok?"

"Yeah."

" All right here we go. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Spike?"

" Yes luv?" He said right behind her.

She fell back and he caught her. She didn't have far to go because he was right there. They were then taken to opposite side of the room and did the same thing.

" Dammit Buffy I thought that we had this worked out?"

" You have to build trust Spike. I trusted you right off and I fell. It seemed only fair that you got the same."

" Fine, whatever makes you tick."

" Buffy?"

" Yes" She was right behind him and she caught him.

Before they could take their blindfolds off they were in a classroom sitting across one another.

" Your next task is to get to know each other intimately. You will fill out these questionnaires and then exchange answers. No lying because I will know and you will be punished. Understood? You have 45 minutes to complete the questions."

They were both taken away to separate rooms. Each filled with food and such.

" Question one. What is your deepest fear?" Buffy read. " This is going to be harder than I thought."

Part 5

" Are you sure that they are ready for something like this? This just might blow up in our face."

" It is time that they talk this through. They have to do this sooner or later. I would rather that they get this part over with."

" Ok now that we are done what are we suppose to do?" Buffy asked.

" I think that we are suppose to let the other see what we put." Spike answered.

" I guess. If you laugh at any of my answers I will have to hurt you." Buffy warned.

" Ok. I won't if you won't." Spike told her as they traded papers.

" Question 1. What is your deepest fear? Your answer. Living without the person that I love. Question 2. If you were not what you are what would you be? Your answer. A normal person that did good deeds. Question 3. What is your biggest regret? Your answer. Not being able to save..." Buffy stopped and looked at Spike with tears in her eyes.

" My biggest regret is not being able to save you, Buffy." Spike said softly.

" Question 4. What is your wish? Your answer. To be loved back by the person that I am in love with." Buffy finished and set the paper down and looked at Spike.

" Ok, my turn. Your deepest fear is not being able to save your friends if the time ever came. You would be a normal person and live a normal life. Your biggest regret is not being able to tell the person that you care about that you love them." Spike stopped and looked at her with the question of whom that person is.

" Keep going." Buffy told him.

" My wish is that I wouldn't have to tell Spike that I love him with out actually having to tell him. Buffy, You really love me or are you just teasing me?" Spike looked into her eyes.

Buffy took his cold hands in hers and said, " Spike, your biggest regret is not true because you did save me. Maybe not before but when I came back you did. You were the only person that I could talk to, you made me feel alive when no one else could. How could I not love you? I know that I have been rather difficult about it but I just didn't want to face the fact that it is true. This is all very hard for me. I...even though it is wrong for us to be together I want to give it a chance. I know that you won't turn all evil on me because we already did the deed and nothing happened. What do you think?"

Spike stood up and went to the other side of the table and pulled Buffy up against him. He looked into her eyes and then lowered his head and gave her a soul-searing kiss. Hands were going everywhere. Touching. Caressing. Feeling.

"Buffy, I want you. I want to be inside you." Spike said in-between kisses.

" I want you too. I need to feel you. I want you to take me." Buffy told him.

As they were kissing they were taken away to a room. The bed was already turned down, there was romantic music playing in the background and the atmosphere was set.

Clothes were flying and moans were heard. When they were both naked they went to the bed. Spike had her backed up to the edge of the mattress and slowly lowered her to the bed. Buffy held onto him because she didn't want the contact to break.

" Spike, I love you. Even though it is wrong the way I feel, I love you."

" Buffy. Tell me what you want."

" How about if I show you." She said as she straddled him.

Buffy took his hard dick into her hand and Spike felt the unnecessary breath whoosh out of him at the contact. She stroked it and bent down and kissed his chest. As she made her way down her hand still going she took him into her mouth and teased him with her tongue. She looked up at him and saw the pleasure in his eyes. She sucked and moved.

" Buffy, come on give a man a break. OH MY GOD, BUFFY!!!! I am going to cum in your mouth if you don't stop!" He yelled.

" Go ahead, I can take it." Buffy said before she returned to the task at hand. More like that task at mouth.

She sucked harder each time and pulled gently. She started to message his balls and he lost all control. He started thrusting into her mouth and came.

" BUFFY!!!!!!" He yelled.

Buffy looked up at him and licked her lips. She slowly made her way up to his face and kissed him with all the passion she had.

" You are going to pay for that." He said as he flipped her over. He grabbed her breast with his cold hands and pinched her nipples. One hand went down between her legs and found her already wet and waiting for him. He traced little circles on her thighs. She started to squirm trying to get him to touch her.

" No, no, Slayer. This is fair play. Just relax and let me do this."

He slid down her. He left a trail of kisses. He took her legs and put them on his shoulders. As he went down he blew air on her. She clenched her thighs together.

" Um luv. Not that the breathing is a problem but could you relax a bit? I have some serious work to do and I can't do it if you are trying to pop my head off." He told her.

" Sorry, just that what you did took me by surprise."

She loosened her grip and he started to enter her with his tongue. He lapped up her wetness. Buffy's thighs tightened again. So Spike took one of her legs and wrapped it around his waist.

" Spike I need you to fuck me already. I can't take this anymore. Just get to the fucking."

" Patience. I am busy." Spike told her.

" Spike, if you have ever really loved me you will stick your dick in me and fuck me like you have never fucked me before."

Buffy took Spike's head and brought it to eye level and kissed him for all she was worth. She brought him up so fast that he was at her opening. Spike felt the breath come out of her as he entered her. In, out, in, out, in, out. He kept the rhythm going. Her legs still where they were.

" Harder, Spike. Fuck me harder and faster." Buffy told him.

" You asked for it." Spike told her as he quickened his pace. With each thrust he went harder and faster.

" OH MY GOD!!!! Buffy yelled as she came.

Spike thrust once more as hard and he could.

" SLAYER!!!!" Spike yelled shortly after.

After the world stopped spinning Spike looked over at Buffy and noticed that she was grinning.

" What are you grinning for? Besides just having the best sex ever." Spike said.

" I was just thinking what it would be like to be fucked both in the cunt and in the ass. You know, twice the pleasure."

" Um, Buffy. In case you haven't noticed I only have one dick. That would require two."

" Granted." Came from the voice overhead.

" What does he mean by granted?" Spike asked then noticed the look on Buffy's face. He followed her eyes and saw. He had two dicks and they were both standing at attention.

" Oh my god well lets go." Buffy said.

" Whoa, wait just one minute. This might be difficult to do. I mean..."

He didn't get to finish because Buffy was already straddling Spike and his members.

" Do you want to do this? I mean if you don't that is ok. But just think of all the pleasure this could bring. I mean we probably will never get this chance again."

" We can do this. Just be careful."

"Ok. Um, could you guide this one into my cunt and I will guide the other into my ass?" Buffy asked.

" Giddy-up." Spike said.

Buffy started to pump but she was not getting the satisfaction that she wanted. Spike noticed this and said, " Buffy rock forward and then back. You will get the in an out at the same time from the different entries."

She did just that and was instantly getting wetter.

Spike didn't know what to do so he grabbed her breasts and gave them some attention.

"SWEET HOLY MOTHER OF FUCKING!!! SPIIIIIKE!!!" Buffy yelled as she started to come.

" Come on Buffy you have to keep going. I have to come. Keep rocking, go faster, FASTER, FUUUUUCK. Hold on I think I am going to explode!"

They both disappeared.

"Holy shit you blew them up!"

to be continued.

Feedback would be great.

Sorry that it took me so long to get to the next part. I had to come up with ideas and also I have been working a lot. Here it is.

The Maze part 6/?

Disclaimer is in the first part

Feedback is always nice.

Can't really recap part 5 but they were having sex and they disappeared.

Part 6

" Where the hell did they go? If you really blew them up then I win."

" I didn't blow them up. Do you think that I would go to all this trouble of them getting to know each other and them just throw it all away?

" Well are you going to tell me where they are?"

" They are both in ecstasy right now and when they come down they will be where you last saw them."

" Ok. What now? I mean they did the deed and they took the test. What do you have I mind now?"

" Watch and learn."

" All right you wankers where am I and what did you do with Buffy?" Spike said to the empty room.

" She is fine. We are taking really good care of her. Would you like something?"

" Yes I would. I would like to see Buffy." Spike told the voice.

" As you wish."

A giant screen came into view and he saw that Buffy was indeed fine. She was enjoying the show that she was watching. Unbeknownst to Spike she was watching him watching her.

" As you can see she is fine. Is there anything else you would like."?

" Yes, but I have finally figured out that I have to earn in and not just expect it." He said.

" What is it that you think that you have to earn?"

" I have to earn her love. I have to show her that I love her without having to tell her all the time. I have to respect her decisions when she wants me gone out of her life. I have to understand that I can't be the human that she deserves. I thought that if I got a soul then she would want me but I see now that she deserves someone that can give her everything. I know that now."

In the other room tears were running down Buffy's face as she listened to what Spike was saying.

" I will grant you one wish Spike. But you might want to think long and hard, because you just get the one. No do overs if this turns bad."

" I want to be what Buffy deserves. I want to be the one that she loves for all the right reasons. I want to give her things, love, happiness, and children. The works. That is what I wish."

" Are you sure?"

" Yes I am very sure. I will do what ever it takes." Spike told the voice.

" This is going to test your abilities, both physically and emotionally. Can you handle that?"

" Yes. I said I would do anything."

" Alright lets get started."

" Wait where did he go? I want to see Spike." Buffy told them.

" I have to see what he is going to do, where he is going. Please."

" He is going on a quest. He has to do this alone. He feels that you deserve more that what he can give you. If you were to watch that would interfere with the quest. He must do this alone."

" What am I supposed to do while he does that? Just sit here and twiddle my thumbs?"

" No. We are going to take you on your future quest. We will show what you could have in the future. How it can be. What could have happened if you had stuck with people? Lets get started. Follow me."

" Your first task is to test your strength. You will be given two buckets of water and you will have to hold them up as long as you can. If you drop a single drop of water you will fail this task. You will be awarded points for the length of the task at hand. Do you accept this challenge?"

" Yes. Is there a time limit or just as long as I can take it? Because you do realize that I am a vampire and I have amazing strength."

" You will be stripped of your extra powers for this task as well as some of the others."

" Fine. I will do this challenge."

" First we will visit your future had you chosen to stay with Angel."

Angel Investigations.

" Cordy, could you bring me that file that is on your desk?" Angel called.

" What are you looking for?" Buffy asked.

" I am looking to see if there is a connection between the two victims."

" Oh. Where is Fred and Wes shouldn't they be back by now?" Cordy asked.

_" Wait a minute. Wesley is gay? I really should have seen that coming." _

_" Shhh. Pay attention. You might learn something."_

" They took the kids out to dinner as an award for being good while they went to visit Fred's parents."

" Ok but we could really use their help."

" You could really use whose help?" Wesley said as he and Fred walked in.

_" Ok so Fred is a woman. That makes it less creepy."_

_" Fred is short for Winifred. Have you seen enough?"_

_" No I want to see if me and Angel are still together."_

" We dropped the kids off at home. Lorne is making sure that they get settled into bed." Wes said.

" Now what is the big nasty that you need help with?" Fred asked.

" We are trying to see if there are any connections between the two victims." Angel told them.

" Cordy would you go check on Conner for me, I think I might here him crying." Angel asked.

" Sure I think that I will feed him and then get him settled for the night."

" Thanks. I will try not to be too much longer." Angel said as he walked over to her and pressed his lips to her.

_" I think that I have seen enough. Wait how the hell does Angel have a child? Vampires can't have children."_

_" Angel does. Next stop is if you had stayed with Riley."_

_" He is married why do I have to see that?"_

_" He is not married to Sam. Just pay attention._

Revello Drive.

" Buffy have you seen my weapons?"

" Yes. How many times do I have to tell you not to leave them out where anyone can get them? I will not have anyone get hurt because they think that they are toys."

" Buffy where the hell are they?" Riley yelled.

" They are in the damn garage in the box where they belong. If I ever find them in the house again I will get rid of them and you will never see them again. I don't care how much you need them for work. Not in the house!"

_" When did this happen? When did I become such a bitch?"_

_" This is what happens if you would have stuck with him despite his habits and such. You would not be happy. You would always have been at each other's throats. Wishing that things were different."_

_"I think that I have seen enough. I want to go now."_

_" As you wish."_

_Six hours later._

" All right you have lasted six hours I believe you have shown your strength. On to the next task. This one will test your emotions. All you have to do is sit and watch."

" Watch what?" Spike asked.

" Your past."

The screen appeared again and Spike started to watch his life from the beginning.

" The next stop is what could happen if you stayed with Spike."

" What do you mean if I stay with Spike? I can't stay with him. He is a vampire. I will die before he ever will."

" Just watch."

Revello Drive

" Buffy, do you know how much I love you? I think that I would die if you ever left me."

" I would never leave you. Besides who would help me raise the children? I may be the slayer and have super strength and all that but I only have two arms."

" What do you mean help raise the children? Are you trying to tell me something luv?"

" Yes, you are going to be a father in about seven months. I found out yesterday after I went to the doctor. It has finally happened. We are going to have a family."

_"Ok since you never explained how Angel could have a child I think that you better explain how Spike and I can." Buffy said._

_" It will all reveal itself soon."_

" Buffy I think that is the best news that I have ever heard. Does anyone else know?"

" Just Dawn. She went with me because the last time I went I was alone when I found out that I wasn't. I didn't want to be alone again if that were the case."

" When do you want to tell the rest? I am sure that Xander and Anya will be excited because then their child would have someone to play with. Willow would be happy because she wants us to be happy. Dawn I can sense is ecstatic because she gets to be an aunt. Also Giles, well he will clean his glasses for quite awhile. Wesley, Fred, Angel and Cordelia will be happy because they too will have someone to play with their children. I still can't believe that Angel had a son with Darla. The way that Cordelia has stepped up to mum and the ex-watcher finding someone who likes the same things he does."

" Breathe. You know we can have a party and have them all here and tell them then. Does that sound good?"

" I think that that would be perfect."

_" I think that is good for now. Don't want to spoil anything."_

_" Wait I want to see more."_

_" I am sorry but you can't"_

Spike sat in the chair with tears in his eyes. He had just sat through both his life and unlife.

" How could I have been so evil? I don't believe that I could have been so horrible. No wonder Buffy can't love me, I took innocent lives for fun."

" I believe that you have suffered enough. I will grant you your wish. As well as return you to Buffy. You will not have any knowledge of what we have done here."

TBC

The Maze

Part 7

" Ok we have shown Buffy what her future would have been like and Spike what his life was like. Now what?"

" We put them back where they were and let them work it out."

" That was amazing. I have never felt like that ever. I mean the sensations were beyond words." Buffy said when she finally had her breath back.

" I didn't think that it could ever be like that. We both know that we have amazing sex because of Slayer and vampire strength but my god that was incredible. I don't think that I will be able to walk for a few days." Spike said.

" Spike can I tell you something?"

" Sure luv, what ever you want."

" I know that you love me and that you know that I can't love you because of who you are but I think that I was wrong. I do love you. More than I thought was possible. Now before you say anything please hear me out."

" Ok."

" I think I loved you when we first made love in that abandoned house. I let everything go and just felt. Afterwards I didn't know what to think. I just went back to the hating you. I didn't think that I could love you because I had loved Angel and look where that got me. I want to spend my life with you Spike but I also want to have a semi-normal life. I want to get married and I want to have children but since you are a vampire I don't see that happening."

" Buffy, I want those things for you also. I don't want you to miss out on anything. I want you to have a marriage and children. You deserve those things. And me knowing that I could never give those to you tear me up inside. I wish that I could."

" Your wish is granted." The voice from above spoke.

Buffy and Spike looked at one another and then at the voice.

" You both have completed you quest to find true love and this is your reward. Go, be happy. Remember always this quest and the trials you had to bear to learn what you already knew."

Revello Drive five years in the future.

" You mean I am going to be a father?" Spike asked.

" Yes you are, and I am going to be a mother. I love you Spike."

" And I love you."

The End


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

" So what do you have in mind for these two today?"

" Have you ever heard of the game where you stand in front of someone and you close your eyes and fall back and you have to trust that the person behind you is going to catch you?"

"Can't say that I have. Are you sure that they are ready for this? I mean we really haven't given them a chance to get past the vampire and slayer."

" We will all in due time."

' He looks do peaceful and almost non-evil sleeping.' Buffy thought. She decided that she should get up before he woke up and noticed that she was watching him.

" Where you going luv?" Spike asked her as she got up.

" I thought that I would get dressed and eat before we are summoned." She told him

" That sounds like a great idea. Do you want the shower first?"

" No you go ahead."

Spike crawled out of bed and walked to the bathroom still wearing the red heart boxers. Buffy hid a grin and she watched him.

While he was showering she looked around the room for a clue as to what they are to do next.

" The shower is... What are you doing?" He asked her.

"I was just looking for our next clue."

" Oh well I will keep looking while you shower."

' What is going on. We are actually having a conversation and we are not hitting each other. Must be that she is not a morning person.'

While they were eating breakfast their next clue came.

" 'You will learn to trust the other.' That's it. That's all it says? What do you think it means?" Spike said.

"I think we might be playing this game I haven't played in years. One of us will stand behind the other and one will close their eyes and fall back. You have to trust that the person behind won't let you fall."

"That is correct." Came a booming voice. With that they were taken to a room that had padding on the walls and on the floor.

" Buffy you will go first."

" I don't think so. I think that he should go first. He is after all my enemy."

" Buffy you will go first." This time more sternly.

" Fine doesn't have to get all grumpy like." She turned to Spike and said, " If you drop me so help you had better run."

" If he drops you that will be the least of his worries. You will keep doing this task until I feel that you would trust each other with your lives. Or un-lives. Whichever you prefer."

" I promise Buffy I will try to catch you."

" Oh before I forget. You both will be blindfolded. You will be placed at the opposite end of the room. Buffy you will walk backwards ten paces and Spike you will walk forward ten paces. Then Buffy you will fall back. Your arms have to be crossed over you chest. If you don't catch her you will be brought back to the beginning and you will start again. Once I feel that you trust him we will switch. An no peeking."

" Wait I don't remember that being in the rule book. Is this some sick and twisted new rule they added?"

" This will ensure that you have complete trust in the other."

The voice said and then was gone.

" Do we get to talk or use our hands or anything?"

" Talking but no hands. I will be watching."

" Ok well lets get this over with."

' I can't believe that I have to go first. What did I do to deserve this?' Buffy thought.

"Are you ready Buffy?"

" I guess I am as ready as I will ever be."

" I will count this time. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Ok go ahead and fall back."

All he caught was air.

" You didn't catch me you son of a bitch!" Buffy yelled.

" Well where the hell are you?" Spike yelled back.

" I will count this time. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. You had better catch me."

Air again.

" Dammit Buffy this is getting ridiculous. Where are you?"

" Over here you jerk."

" Are you walking backwards or forwards?"

" Backwards, like I was told. What about you?"

" Forwards."

" All right may be we need to listen to each other better. Instead of just falling this time I will call out your name and then if you sound far away then we no that I am going to land on my butt. Lucky for you the floor is padded. Does that sound ok?"

"Yeah."

" All right here we go. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Spike?"

" Yes luv?" He said right behind her.

She fell back and he caught her. She didn't have far to go because he was right there. They were then taken to opposite side of the room and did the same thing.

" Dammit Buffy I thought that we had this worked out?"

" You have to build trust Spike. I trusted you right off and I fell. It seemed only fair that you got the same."

" Fine, whatever makes you tick."

" Buffy?"

" Yes" She was right behind him and she caught him.

Before they could take their blindfolds off they were in a classroom sitting across one another.

" Your next task is to get to know each other intimately. You will fill out these questionnaires and then exchange answers. No lying because I will know and you will be punished. Understood? You have 45 minutes to complete the questions."

They were both taken away to separate rooms. Each filled with food and such.

" Question one. What is your deepest fear?" Buffy read. " This is going to be harder than I thought."


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

" Are you sure that they are ready for something like this? This just might blow up in our face."

" It is time that they talk this through. They have to do this sooner or later. I would rather that they get this part over with."

" Ok now that we are done what are we suppose to do?" Buffy asked.

" I think that we are suppose to let the other see what we put." Spike answered.

" I guess. If you laugh at any of my answers I will have to hurt you." Buffy warned.

" Ok. I won't if you won't." Spike told her as they traded papers.

" Question 1. What is your deepest fear? Your answer. Living without the person that I love. Question 2. If you were not what you are what would you be? Your answer. A normal person that did good deeds. Question 3. What is your biggest regret? Your answer. Not being able to save..." Buffy stopped and looked at Spike with tears in her eyes.

" My biggest regret is not being able to save you, Buffy." Spike said softly.

" Question 4. What is your wish? Your answer. To be loved back by the person that I am in love with." Buffy finished and set the paper down and looked at Spike.

" Ok, my turn. Your deepest fear is not being able to save your friends if the time ever came. You would be a normal person and live a normal life. Your biggest regret is not being able to tell the person that you care about that you love them." Spike stopped and looked at her with the question of whom that person is.

" Keep going." Buffy told him.

" My wish is that I wouldn't have to tell Spike that I love him with out actually having to tell him. Buffy, You really love me or are you just teasing me?" Spike looked into her eyes.

Buffy took his cold hands in hers and said, " Spike, your biggest regret is not true because you did save me. Maybe not before but when I came back you did. You were the only person that I could talk to, you made me feel alive when no one else could. How could I not love you? I know that I have been rather difficult about it but I just didn't want to face the fact that it is true. This is all very hard for me. I...even though it is wrong for us to be together I want to give it a chance. I know that you won't turn all evil on me because we already did the deed and nothing happened. What do you think?"

Spike stood up and went to the other side of the table and pulled Buffy up against him. He looked into her eyes and then lowered his head and gave her a soul-searing kiss. Hands were going everywhere. Touching. Caressing. Feeling.

"Buffy, I want you. I want to be inside you." Spike said in-between kisses.

" I want you too. I need to feel you. I want you to take me." Buffy told him.

As they were kissing they were taken away to a room. The bed was already turned down, there was romantic music playing in the background and the atmosphere was set.

Clothes were flying and moans were heard. When they were both naked they went to the bed. Spike had her backed up to the edge of the mattress and slowly lowered her to the bed. Buffy held onto him because she didn't want the contact to break.

" Spike, I love you. Even though it is wrong the way I feel, I love you."

" Buffy. Tell me what you want."

" How about if I show you." She said as she straddled him.

Buffy took his hard dick into her hand and Spike felt the unnecessary breath whoosh out of him at the contact. She stroked it and bent down and kissed his chest. As she made her way down her hand still going she took him into her mouth and teased him with her tongue. She looked up at him and saw the pleasure in his eyes. She sucked and moved.

" Buffy, come on give a man a break. OH MY GOD, BUFFY!!!! I am going to cum in your mouth if you don't stop!" He yelled.

" Go ahead, I can take it." Buffy said before she returned to the task at hand. More like that task at mouth.

She sucked harder each time and pulled gently. She started to message his balls and he lost all control. He started thrusting into her mouth and came.

" BUFFY!!!!!!" He yelled.

Buffy looked up at him and licked her lips. She slowly made her way up to his face and kissed him with all the passion she had.

" You are going to pay for that." He said as he flipped her over. He grabbed her breast with his cold hands and pinched her nipples. One hand went down between her legs and found her already wet and waiting for him. He traced little circles on her thighs. She started to squirm trying to get him to touch her.

" No, no, Slayer. This is fair play. Just relax and let me do this."

He slid down her. He left a trail of kisses. He took her legs and put them on his shoulders. As he went down he blew air on her. She clenched her thighs together.

" Um luv. Not that the breathing is a problem but could you relax a bit? I have some serious work to do and I can't do it if you are trying to pop my head off." He told her.

" Sorry, just that what you did took me by surprise."

She loosened her grip and he started to enter her with his tongue. He lapped up her wetness. Buffy's thighs tightened again. So Spike took one of her legs and wrapped it around his waist.

" Spike I need you to fuck me already. I can't take this anymore. Just get to the fucking."

" Patience. I am busy." Spike told her.

" Spike, if you have ever really loved me you will stick your dick in me and fuck me like you have never fucked me before."

Buffy took Spike's head and brought it to eye level and kissed him for all she was worth. She brought him up so fast that he was at her opening. Spike felt the breath come out of her as he entered her. In, out, in, out, in, out. He kept the rhythm going. Her legs still where they were.

" Harder, Spike. Fuck me harder and faster." Buffy told him.

" You asked for it." Spike told her as he quickened his pace. With each thrust he went harder and faster.

" OH MY GOD!!!! Buffy yelled as she came.

Spike thrust once more as hard and he could.

" SLAYER!!!!" Spike yelled shortly after.

After the world stopped spinning Spike looked over at Buffy and noticed that she was grinning.

" What are you grinning for? Besides just having the best sex ever." Spike said.

" I was just thinking what it would be like to be fucked both in the cunt and in the ass. You know, twice the pleasure."

" Um, Buffy. In case you haven't noticed I only have one dick. That would require two."

" Granted." Came from the voice overhead.

" What does he mean by granted?" Spike asked then noticed the look on Buffy's face. He followed her eyes and saw. He had two dicks and they were both standing at attention.

" Oh my god, well lets go." Buffy said.

" Whoa, wait just one minute. This might be difficult to do. I mean..."

He didn't get to finish because Buffy was already straddling Spike and his members.

" Do you want to do this? I mean if you don't that is ok. But just think of all the pleasure this could bring. I mean we probably will never get this chance again."

" We can do this. Just be careful."

"Ok. Um, could you guide this one into my cunt and I will guide the other into my ass?" Buffy asked.

" Giddy-up." Spike said.

Buffy started to pump but she was not getting the satisfaction that she wanted. Spike noticed this and said, " Buffy rock forward and then back. You will get the in an out at the same time from the different entries."

She did just that and was instantly getting wetter.

Spike didn't know what to do so he grabbed her breasts and gave them some attention.

"SWEET HOLY MOTHER OF FUCKING!!! SPIIIIIKE!!!" Buffy yelled as she started to come.

" Come on Buffy you have to keep going. I have to come. Keep rocking, go faster, FASTER, FUUUUUCK. Hold on I think I am going to explode!"

They both disappeared.

"Holy shit you blew them up!"

To be continued.

Feedback would be great.

Sorry that it took me so long to get to the next part. I had to come up with ideas and also I have been working a lot. Here it is.


	6. Chapter 6

The Maze part 6/?

Disclaimer is in the first part

Feedback is always nice.

Can't really recap part 5 but they were having sex and they disappeared.

Part 6

" Where the hell did they go? If you really blew them up then I win."

" I didn't blow them up. Do you think that I would go to all this trouble of them getting to know each other and them just throw it all away?

" Well are you going to tell me where they are?"

" They are both in ecstasy right now and when they come down they will be where you last saw them."

" Ok. What now? I mean they did the deed and they took the test. What do you have I mind now?"

" Watch and learn."

" All right you wankers where am I and what did you do with Buffy?" Spike said to the empty room.

" She is fine. We are taking really good care of her. Would you like something?"

" Yes I would. I would like to see Buffy." Spike told the voice.

" As you wish."

A giant screen came into view and he saw that Buffy was indeed fine. She was enjoying the show that she was watching. Unbeknownst to Spike she was watching him watching her.

" As you can see she is fine. Is there anything else you would like."

" Yes, but I have finally figured out that I have to earn in and not just expect it." He said.

" What is it that you think that you have to earn?"

" I have to earn her love. I have to show her that I love her without having to tell her all the time. I have to respect her decisions when she wants me gone out of her life. I have to understand that I can't be the human that she deserves. I thought that if I got a soul then she would want me but I see now that she deserves someone that can give her everything. I know that now."

In the other room tears were running down Buffy's face as she listened to what Spike was saying.

" I will grant you one wish Spike. But you might want to think long and hard, because you just get the one. No do overs if this turns bad."

" I want to be what Buffy deserves. I want to be the one that she loves for all the right reasons. I want to give her things, love, happiness, and children. The works. That is what I wish."

" Are you sure?"

" Yes I am very sure. I will do what ever it takes." Spike told the voice.

" This is going to test your abilities, both physically and emotionally. Can you handle that?"

" Yes. I said I would do anything."

" Alright lets get started."

" Wait where did he go? I want to see Spike." Buffy told them.

" I have to see what he is going to do, where he is going. Please."

" He is going on a quest. He has to do this alone. He feels that you deserve more that what he can give you. If you were to watch that would interfere with the quest. He must do this alone."

" What am I supposed to do while he does that? Just sit here and twiddle my thumbs?"

" No. We are going to take you on your future quest. We will show what you could have in the future. How it can be. What could have happened if you had stuck with people? Lets get started. Follow me."

" Your first task is to test your strength. You will be given two buckets of water and you will have to hold them up as long as you can. If you drop a single drop of water you will fail this task. You will be awarded points for the length of the task at hand. Do you accept this challenge?"

" Yes. Is there a time limit or just as long as I can take it? Because you do realize that I am a vampire and I have amazing strength."

" You will be stripped of your extra powers for this task as well as some of the others."

" Fine. I will do this challenge."

" First we will visit your future had you chosen to stay with Angel."

Angel Investigations.

" Cordy, could you bring me that file that is on your desk?" Angel called.

" What are you looking for?" Buffy asked.

" I am looking to see if there is a connection between the two victims."

" Oh. Where is Fred and Wes shouldn't they be back by now?" Cordy asked.

_" Wait a minute. Wesley is gay? I really should have seen that coming." _

_" Shhh. Pay attention. You might learn something."_

" They took the kids out to dinner as an award for being good while they went to visit Fred's parents."

" Ok but we could really use their help."

" You could really use whose help?" Wesley said as he and Fred walked in.

_" Ok so Fred is a woman. That makes it less creepy."_

_" Fred is short for Winifred. Have you seen enough?"_

_" No I want to see if me and Angel are still together."_

" We dropped the kids off at home. Lorne is making sure that they get settled into bed." Wes said.

" Now what is the big nasty that you need help with?" Fred asked.

" We are trying to see if there are any connections between the two victims." Angel told them.

" Cordy would you go check on Conner for me, I think I might here him crying." Angel asked.

" Sure I think that I will feed him and then get him settled for the night."

" Thanks. I will try not to be too much longer." Angel said as he walked over to her and pressed his lips to her.

_" I think that I have seen enough. Wait how the hell does Angel have a child? Vampires can't have children."_

_" Angel does. Next stop is if you had stayed with Riley."_

_" He is married why do I have to see that?"_

_" He is not married to Sam. Just pay attention._

Revello Drive.

" Buffy have you seen my weapons?"

" Yes. How many times do I have to tell you not to leave them out where anyone can get them? I will not have anyone get hurt because they think that they are toys."

" Buffy where the hell are they?" Riley yelled.

" They are in the damn garage in the box where they belong. If I ever find them in the house again I will get rid of them and you will never see them again. I don't care how much you need them for work. Not in the house!"

_" When did this happen? When did I become such a bitch?"_

_" This is what happens if you would have stuck with him despite his habits and such. You would not be happy. You would always have been at each other's throats. Wishing that things were different."_

_"I think that I have seen enough. I want to go now."_

_" As you wish."_

_Six hours later._

" All right you have lasted six hours I believe you have shown your strength. On to the next task. This one will test your emotions. All you have to do is sit and watch."

" Watch what?" Spike asked.

" Your past."

The screen appeared again and Spike started to watch his life from the beginning.

" The next stop is what could happen if you stayed with Spike."

" What do you mean if I stay with Spike? I can't stay with him. He is a vampire. I will die before he ever will."

" Just watch."

Revello Drive

" Buffy, do you know how much I love you? I think that I would die if you ever left me."

" I would never leave you. Besides who would help me raise the children? I may be the slayer and have super strength and all that but I only have two arms."

" What do you mean help raise the children? Are you trying to tell me something luv?"

" Yes, you are going to be a father in about seven months. I found out yesterday after I went to the doctor. It has finally happened. We are going to have a family."

_"Ok since you never explained how Angel could have a child I think that you better explain how Spike and I can." Buffy said._

_" It will all reveal itself soon."_

" Buffy I think that is the best news that I have ever heard. Does anyone else know?"

" Just Dawn. She went with me because the last time I went I was alone when I found out that I wasn't. I didn't want to be alone again if that were the case."

" When do you want to tell the rest? I am sure that Xander and Anya will be excited because then their child would have someone to play with. Willow would be happy because she wants us to be happy. Dawn I can sense is ecstatic because she gets to be an aunt. Also Giles, well he will clean his glasses for quite awhile. Wesley, Fred, Angel and Cordelia will be happy because they too will have someone to play with their children. I still can't believe that Angel had a son with Darla. The way that Cordelia has stepped up to mum and the ex-watcher finding someone who likes the same things he does."

" Breathe. You know we can have a party and have them all here and tell them then. Does that sound good?"

" I think that that would be perfect."

_" I think that is good for now. Don't want to spoil anything."_

_" Wait I want to see more."_

_" I am sorry but you can't"_

Spike sat in the chair with tears in his eyes. He had just sat through both his life and unlife.

" How could I have been so evil? I don't believe that I could have been so horrible. No wonder Buffy can't love me, I took innocent lives for fun."

" I believe that you have suffered enough. I will grant you your wish. As well as return you to Buffy. You will not have any knowledge of what we have done here."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

The Maze

Part 7

" Ok we have shown Buffy what her future would have been like and Spike what his life was like. Now what?"

" We put them back where they were and let them work it out."

" That was amazing. I have never felt like that ever. I mean the sensations were beyond words." Buffy said when she finally had her breath back.

" I didn't think that it could ever be like that. We both know that we have amazing sex because of Slayer and vampire strength but my god that was incredible. I don't think that I will be able to walk for a few days." Spike said.

" Spike can I tell you something?"

" Sure luv, what ever you want."

" I know that you love me and that you know that I can't love you because of who you are but I think that I was wrong. I do love you. More than I thought was possible. Now before you say anything please hear me out."

" Ok."

" I think I loved you when we first made love in that abandoned house. I let everything go and just felt. Afterwards I didn't know what to think. I just went back to the hating you. I didn't think that I could love you because I had loved Angel and look where that got me. I want to spend my life with you Spike but I also want to have a semi-normal life. I want to get married and I want to have children but since you are a vampire I don't see that happening."

" Buffy, I want those things for you also. I don't want you to miss out on anything. I want you to have a marriage and children. You deserve those things. And me knowing that I could never give those to you tears me up inside. I wish that I could."

" Your wish is granted." The voice from above spoke.

Buffy and Spike looked at one another and then at the voice.

" You both have completed you quest to find true love and this is your reward. Go, be happy. Remember always this quest and the trials you had to bear to learn what you already knew."

Revello Drive five years in the future.

" You mean I am going to be a father?" Spike asked.

" Yes you are, and I am going to be a mother. I love you Spike."

" And I love you."

The End


End file.
